Messages From You
by ice'blast
Summary: And for the first time in four months Santana didn't think about Brittany.


**My first fic. So don't be too harsh on me! **

**Messages from you by Drake inspired this **

**so enjoy and review (:**

Santana was out socializing for the first time in months. After Brittany left, Santana didn't have the energy to do anything. She wouldn't go to work if it wasn't such a large pay check that she was bringing in every week. After four months of lazying around the house every chance she got, her friends decided that it enough was enough.

* * *

"_COME ON LESBRO, ITS TIME TO GET YOU WITH SOME PREMIUM PUSSY" Puck yelled at Santana from the living room. _

"_That's disgusting Puck"_

_after 10 years if being friends with Puck she wasn't surprised at what he said but it still made her wonder how he was still getting girls regularly._

"_Santana you haven't had a night out since-" Quinn stopped herself at the realization that no one has mentioned Brittany's name to Santana since they split up with each other and who ever had the guts to too.. or was docile enough to slip up had to deal with Santana's wrath._

_Santana noticed the almost slip up but decided to ignore it as she didn't want to look as cut up as she felt._

"_S, I promise it'll be fun, its been a while since you've seen Puck getting kicked out of a club." _

_Quinn had a point, she needed to get out of the house and have some fun. Its been four months since the blonde dancer walked out of her life, four months of Santana sitting in self pity, four months of sitting in an empty apartment with a bottle of vodka and a packet of smokes. Four months since shes been gone and Santana still cant get Brittany out of her mind. _

"_fine, ill come. But only to see Puck get thrown out onto the sidewalk." murmured Santana._

_

* * *

_

That was three hours ago and Santana was still waiting for Puck to get in an argument with the bouncers or for the blonde dutch girl to be erased from her mind for just a moment.

She sat at the bar watching Puck chatting up some girl and Quinn dancing with Rachel. She watched them with jealousy, the both of them acting as if they didn't have a care in the world and that was the reality they really didn't have a care in the world.

"Could I grab another Jack and Coke?" she asked the bartender

"Make that that two please" Santana heard from behind her.

Santana turned around and stared up at a tall brunette who was just smiling at her like they were long lost friends.

"Hey, you look kinda lonely," the brunette said to Santana

"Hi, I'm just tired. Long day," Santana replied.

The brunette stared at for a moment, just looking at her before suddenly replying "what are Friday nights for? Bitching to randoms about your shitty job and life"

Santana smirked at this remark, this girl was something else she thought.

"Your right, I'm Santana and you are?.."

"I'm Lorraine, and this town is really boring me right now, but you look like a girl that could make it a whole lot better for me," she said.

Santana was shocked, was this girl hitting on her after not even five minutes of talking?

"haha, well Lima, Ohio isn't exactly Las Vegas," the Latina smirked. "where are you from?"

"I'm from LA, where shit gets real," Lorraine laughed at herself from the sudden realization she had just said.

"Oh really? And what brings you here?"

"After College I wanted to travel around America, see if I wanted to set up camp for good. But I just don't wanna go back to my shitty office job so I keep traveling.. at a slow pace" The brunette replied with a smile.

"Do you want another drink?" she asked

"ugh yeah sure," Santana said with hesitance in her voice "what do you want?"

"Oh its my shout, I came up to you so don't bother taking any money out tonight because its all my shout," the brunette replied while tucking some stray hair behind her hair.

For the first time in four months Santana wasn't focusing on her shit life and the blonde girl that stayed in the back of her mind, she was focusing on this tall brunette with hazel eyes, this girl who was making her smile. For once Santana was actually happy that she was dragged out of her house to be in this shitty club in loserville Lima.

One drink turned into ten, one smile turned into laughter. It was now 1AM, Puck had been kicked out and Quinn had left with Rachel to continue the party elsewhere and Santana was still in this club talking to this girl she had only met two hours before but felt they had known each other for years.

The blonde dancer hadn't entered her mind once, shit. The only thing that was on Santana's mind was if Lorraine was staying in town a lot longer then just traveling through.

This girl could be good for me. Thought Santana.

After ordering another drink and being a lot further then just tipsy Santana got a message,

**I miss you San. **

Santana froze, and stared at the message.. stared at the senders name Brittany she was speechless, hell even if she wanted to say something aloud there wouldn't be anything to say.

She Forgot about Lorraine and the drink she was sliding towards her.

Lorraine just stares at her even though Santana isn't paying attention to anything around her.

"You okay?" Lorraine asks

before Santana has time to reply to her question she gets another message

**I love you, I never stopped loving you.**

For the first time in Santana's life she wishes she never got a text from Brittany.

Santana shuts her phone and tries to continue they're conversation and pretend that everything is normal even with the ache in her heart.

Ten minutes pass and shes trying to laugh along even though her head isn't in the conversation, and then she feels the vibration against her thigh. Her phone alerting her to another message

**I'm sorry San, I shouldn't have left.**

She really knows the perfect shit to say Santana thinks to herself. Four months of self pity and the one night Santana feels like maybe just maybe she was getting over her. This just fucked up her whole night.

Lorraine noticed Santana's sudden quietness and just sat there silently staring at her.

This just fucks up my whole night Santana thought, I hate the shit she does to me, its fucking bullshit! Santana yelled at herself mentally.

I hate getting messages from you.

But even with all the conflict going on in her mind Santana still texts her back saying

**I miss you too.**


End file.
